Star Falling Gift
by jungnana
Summary: [UPDATED] Zi Tao mendapat maid pribadi baru setelah maid lamanya mendapat liburan sementara, karena orang tuanya tahu Zi Tao anak yang payah dalam menjaga dirinya sendiri. Natal akan tiba, dan Zi Tao dipaksa menghabiskan waktu menjelang natal bersama maid barunya, yang ternyata adalah 'pangeran' di sekolahnya. [KrisTao. Yaoi. RnR?]
1. Prologue

Star Falling Gift

by jungnana

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, others.

Rate : T for now? *smirks (?)

Genre : Romance, humor

Warning : BoyxBoy, yaoi. Dan kesalahan lainnya.

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik nana, tapi milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot cerita ini juga bukan milik nana, tapi dari Natsuna Kawase di sub-story komiknya (My Cinderella) yang judulnya Star Falling Gift. Nana coba buat ulang, tapi dasar ceritanya tetep sama. Inspirasi, ya bukan? Kawase-sensei, nana izin buat ulang ya (?)

Summary : "Hanya bersama teman seumuran, tak ada orang dewasa yang akan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" / Zi Tao pikir, pengganti maid pribadinya, merupakan seseorang yang menyenangkan. Tapi... / "Rahasiakan ini dari sekolah ya, Zi Tao." / Ups, si pangeran mempunyai kunci duplikat mansionnya.

A/n : annyeong! Piece of me kehapus!_ adik nana lagi ngutakngatik pc nana pas nana lagi keluar kamar. Eh, udah kehapus aja pas nana cek. Ada yang bilang, itu terinspirasi dr bollywood? Lol bener. Sebenernya, nana lebih ke karyanya lan fang, yang bai she jing kalo gasalah, yang siluman ular putih itu. Menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama sebagai pengamat (?). Eh pas nonton bollywood itu, malah dapet ide lagi. Pasti udah pada tau endingnya, jadi ga seru. Jadi nana memutuskan untuk ga ngeshare ff itu lagi, tapi ganti pake star falling gift ini sbg penggantinya.

Ini juga inspirasi lagi sih, kali ini dr komik.

Semoga suka. No siders, belajarlah menghormati.

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

"Taozi, temani aku ke toko kue sebentar, yuk. Adikku ulang tahun, dan aku ingin beli kue untuknya."

Zi Tao terus tersenyum sambil merapikan perlengkapannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai, ia menoleh, mendapati seorang perempuan manis, sahabatnya, yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku langsung pulang, Chorong." cengir Zi Tao, dibalas ernyitan bingung dari dahi perempuan manis tadi, Chorong.

"Lho, kenapa? Biasanya kau paling semangat diajak ke toko kue." tukas Chorong, masih dengan nada bingungnya. Zi Tao menyadarinya, namun ia malah menggeram kecil—geraman kesenangan—lalu terkekeh.

"Hari ini, sepupu Nona Joo akan datang ke rumah." Zi Tao menerawang, "Dia seumuran denganku, laki-laki, tapi pintar soal urusan rumah tangga. Ah, aku tak sabar menghabiskan waktu dengannya!"

"Nona Joo maid pribadimu di rumah ya? Dia mau jalan-jalan?" Chorong mulai tersenyum, ikut membayangkan pemuda yang dimaksud Zi Tao.

"Sudah mau natal, Ibu dan Ayah memberinya liburan. Tapi, karena Nona Joo khawatir aku tinggal sendirian, berhubung Ibu dan Ayah selalu sibuk, jadi, ia mengutus sepupunya untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Hanya bersama teman seumuran, tak ada yang akan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil lagi!"

Chorong menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Ah, kau kan memang anak kecil, tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan Nona Joo~"

Zi Tao merengut, ia menatap Chorong yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya dengan kesal. "Jangan bilang begitu, Chorong! Itu kan wajar saja, aku ini Tuan muda!" serunya, membuat Chorong terkekeh dengan kerucutan di bibir yang dibuat Zi Tao itu.

"Ah~ Ibu sedih, Zi Tao-ku yang manis ternyata tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang pembantu~"

Zi Tao mengernyit, menatap tingkah Chorong yang sedang terisak dibuat-buat, mirip dengan tingkah Ibunya jika sedang menceramahinya, lengkap dengan saputangan yang tiba-tiba didapatkan Chorong itu!

"Jika kau tambahkan lagi, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Cuma Chorong yang tahu sampai sejauh itu." protesnya sambil memasang wajah kesal, membuat Chorong sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chorong berdehem, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi, serius, apa kau yakin bisa akrab dengan sepupu Nona Joo?"

"Tentu saja. Nona Joo bilang, ia anak yang terampil dan humoris. Ia yakin, sepupunya akan cepat akrab denganku!" Zi Tao tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tasnya, lalu memberikan aba-aba pada Chorong untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Yo, teman-teman. Kris Wu pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Kyaaa! Dah, Kris! Sampai jumpa juga!"

Zi Tao mengeluh, saat lengan mungil Chorong mendorongnya untuk minggir, agar ia tak menghalangi pandangan Chorong yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Kris Wu tadi. Ia mendengus kecil.

"Ah~ dia benar-benar tampan dan berkarisma." ujar Chorong, sambil memegangi dadanya, merasakan debaran ala penggemar saat menatap Kris. Mungkin, matanya berkilauan seperti di kartun-kartun, bisa jadi.

"Kenapa semua orang tertarik padanya, sih. Dia kan hanya sekedar tampan. Aku juga tampan." Zi Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Dia juga terampil dan pandai, Taozi. Kau itu lebih kepada manis, dan lugu juga kikuk." Chorong memutar matanya, "Hatiku bergetar oleh senyum itu~ jadi ingin memandanginya terus. Kau tahu, dia seperti idola."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau itu, sih, hobi Chorong sendiri." Zi Tao mengibaskan tangannya, isyarat tak tertarik. Ia berjalan keluar kelas, diikuti Chorong di belakangnya. Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

"Ini, tiket kereta ke Yanggu. Semoga kau menikmati perjalananmu, hitung-hitung relaksasi setelah Zi Tao banyak merepotkanmu."

Nona Joo menatap amplop yang baru saja Tuan besar Huang berikan padanya. Ia mendengus, kemudian menatap tiga orang lainnya yang berkumpul di meja makan bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Tapi, aku khawatir pada Zi Tao. Dia tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpaku." Nona Joo menatap Zi Tao penuh pandangan khawatir, membuat Zi Tao langsung merengut kesal.

"Tidak, Nona! Aku bisa! Nona Joo pergi saja!"

"Lalu kau akan makan apa untuk sarapan, kau kan hanya bisa makan bubur buatanku, Tao-baby." Nona Joo menghela nafasnya, menyadarkan kedua orang tua tao disana.

"Ah, benar juga. Apa kau bisa tahan, baby? Ibu akan buatkan bubur tiap pagi. Hanya untuk dua minggu, kau pasti bisa tahan makan bubur buatanku." Sang ibu menatap Tao terpaksa, membuat Tao lagi-lagi merengut kesal.

"Tidak usah sarapan juga tidak apa-apa, kok!" tukas Zi Tao, membuat tiga orang lainnya menatapnya kaget. "Yang penting Nona Joo pergi saja, aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. Lagipula tak enak tetap dirumah dikelilingi orang-orang yang menganggapku anak kecil, aku bisa di rumah sendiri." Zi Tao menggembungkan pipinya, bercicit di kalimat-kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak usah sarapan bagaimana? Pakai seragam sekolah saja kau masih tak becus, nak."

"Ibu!"

"Memang harus memakai pengganti. Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan meminta sepupuku menggantikanku. Nyonya dan Tuan jangan khawatir, Tuan Muda akan selamat di tangan sepupuku, karena bubur buatannya memiliki rasa yang sama dengan buatanku." Nona Joo akhirnya tersenyum, membuat Ibu dan Ayah Zi Tao tersenyum lega dan berterimakasih.

"Susah juga sih, kalau tidak ada pengganti. Aku dan Li Tian juga akan sibuk dengan urusan kantor, jadi tidak ada yang menjaga Zi Tao. Dia kan tidak bisa apa-apa." sang ibu menghela nafasnya, membuat Zi Tao yang kesal, akhirnya protes.

"Aku bisa, Ibu!"

"Kau tidak, nak. Aku saja masih harus memakaikan celanamu." Ibu Zi Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda penolakan.

"Itu hanya kadang-kadang!"

"Anak satu-satunya harusnya bisa membantu orang tuanya membereskan rumah, tapi kami tak mau mengambil resiko barang-barang yang akan pecah nantinya."

"Ibu!"

"Baik-baik. Sekarang biarkan Nona Joo jelaskan tentang sepupunya itu, bagaimana, Joo?" Nyonya Huang tersenyum, buru-buru menutup mulut Zi Tao di sampingnya, agar tak berceloteh lagi.

"Dia laki-laki, seumuran denganmu. Kau sudah tahu itu, kan, Tao-baby? Dia tinggi, dan bisa melakukan apa saja, jadi jangan sungkan meminta tolong padanya. Makanan buatannya enak, mirip dengan rasa masakanku, karena aku yang mengajarinya. Sepertinya itu saja, kau tak perlu takut padanya karena ia anak yang baik." Nona Joo tersenyum, kemudian memandang Zi Tao, meminta pendapat.

"Benarkah rasa masakannya mirip denganmu?" cengir Zi Tao, yang dibalas anggukan pembenaran oleh Nona Joo. "Waaah, aku tak sabar. Dia bisa berbaur, kan? Apa aku bisa berteman dekat dengannya, Nona?"

"Tentu saja. Ia anak yang benar-benar baik. Kau akan menyukainya. Kecuali rambut pirang dan senyum gusi-nya yang aneh, mungkin."

Dan hal itu membuat Zi Tao penasaran dengan house-keeper barunya, yang terdengar menarik di telinganya.

.

.

TBC.

Lanjut/del? Terserah pada readers~ RnR ya, kamsa!


	2. A Surprise

Ini hari libur, dan tadinya, Zi Tao sangat bersemangat tentang semuanya. Tapi, setelah ia terlanjur dikecewakan, tidak lagi.

"Sudah dua jam, Nona Joo bilang, sepupunya akan datang sebentar lagi. Tapi, aku malah dibiarkan menunggu."

Zi Tao terus menggerutu dalam kunyahannya, makanan ringan yang ia makan cocok sekali untuk pelampiasan kekesalannya terhadap _durasi menunggunya_. Serial drama yang ia tonton, sebenarnya sama sekali tak menarik minatnya, namun, apalagi untuk dikerjakan jika ia tak punya seseorang untuk menghapuskan kebosanannya?

Yah—sebenarnya ada banyak hal bagus untuk dikerjakan, tapi Zi Tao cukup sadar dengan tangannya yang ceroboh. Lagipula, ia tak ingin merepotkan para maid mansionnya karena menghancurkan seisi rumah.

Jadi, disini ia. Di tengah sofa merah ruang keluarganya, sedang duduk gelisah dengan beberapa makanan ringan di sekitarnya. Menggerutu, sesekali mengertakkan giginya sambil merengek kesal. Sebenarnya ia menyesali keputusan orang tuanya untuk membiarkan Nona Joo liburan, sehingga tak ada lagi yang menemaninya bermain, atau memasak, juga berkebun lagi selama dua minggu kedepan, kecuali sepupu Nona Joo benar-benar bisa melakukan semua yang Nona Joo bisa lakukan. Ia menghela nafas.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Ada orang yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Jung Na Joo, maid pribadi Anda. Ia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu."

Bukannya terkejut oleh maid rumahnya yang lain ini, ia malah tersenyum lebar. Jika Zi Tao diberi kesempatan mempunyai satu saja kekuatan super, mungkin ia akan punya kekuatan pelangi, bintang, atau segalanya yang terkesan _blink_, sekalipun ia memilih jadi raksasa. Panda raksasa—paling tidak. Buktinya, maid-nya ini benar-benar di buat mati kata karena aura _pink_ yang ia keluarkan saat mendengar kata '_sepupu_ _Nona_ _Joo'_.

"Benarkah? Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!"

Zi Tao segera berlari ke ruang tamu dengan cepat, berhubung rumahnya sangat luas. Ia berdehem, kemudian tertenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tebal, sedang duduk di sofa kayu pahatan di ruang tamunya itu. Dari penampilannya, Zi Tao bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya yakin, kalau orang ini tidaklah asing, membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah, Huang Zi Tao. Aku—sepupu Na Joo. Aku yang akan menggantikan tugasnya untuk sementara waktu."

Orang itu bangkit, kemudian mengusap tengkuknya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya, membuat Zi Tao berdehem lagi, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum manis.

"Siapa namamu?" Zi Tao memulainya.

"Eh? Kupikir kau tahu—kau ingat—"

"Hah?"

"Ah—aku… Kris. Kris Wu. Uhm…"

Nama yang bagus! Jadi, mungkin Zi Tao bisa mulai bercerita tentang apa yang disukainya, menarik perhatiannnya, atau tentang hantu dan kecoak yang sangat ia benci, atau tentang bubur Nona Joo, dan kehidupan sekolahnya, dan memintanya untuk tidak menertawainya akan sikap cerobohnya, dan—tunggu dulu.

Sekolah.

Si tampan dan berkarisma di kelasnya—idola Chorong itu, Kris Wu, kan?

Zi Tao menatap si pirang itu buru-buru, terkesan tak percaya. Matanya membelalak saat ia meneliti seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan hazelnya, memastikan kalau orang ini bukanlah orang yang sedang ia pikirkan. Si pirang malah menyengir, membuat Zi Tao ingin bumi menelannya atau jatuh pingsan sekarang juga.

"Oh, ya. Rahasiakan ini dari sekolah, ya, Zi Tao."

Dan Zi Tao memilih opsi kedua, tepat saat Kris menunjukkan senyum gusinya.

.

* * *

.

Star Falling Gift

by jungnana

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yifan, and others.

Rate : T for now?

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : BoyxBoy, Sho-ai, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.

Disclaimer : Cast bukan milik nana, kecuali beberapa OC yang nana buat, yang para readers mungkin sudah bisa membedakannya(?). Plot cerita juga sebenarnya bukan milik nana, tpi milik Natsuna Kawase di sub story di komiknya (My Cinderella) yang judulnya Star Falling Gift.

A/N : Chap 1 is up, setelah prolog. Seneng juga udah ada yang riviu sampe 11, walaupun baru prolog khukhukhu. Kamsa~ jangan lupa baca a.n dibawah!

No silent reader, belajarlah menghormati.

Happy reading! RnR, juseyo!

.

* * *

.

Kris memang banyak mengeluarkan emosinya(namun tidak berlebihan,) saat beradu kata dengan maid-maid di rumah Zi Tao, meyakinkan bahwa Zi Tao benar-benar pingsan hanya setelah melihat wajahnya, bukan karena tersentuh olehnya. Akhirnya ia menang, dan dapat dibuktikan.

Kris menghela nafasnya. kini ia berada di kamar Zi Tao, menemani si Tuan Muda yang belum sadarkan diri itu. Ia duduk di sofa di dekat ranjang, mencoba berada sedekat mungkin untuk mencegah hal yang tidak ia inginkan pada Zi Tao, seperti terguling dari kasur king size-nya.

Akhirnya, penantiannya berhasil, karena ia melihat Zi Tao mulai bergerak-gerak kecil. Kris bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Zi Tao yang sudah setengah sadar. Ia memulai, "Kau sudah sadar?"

Pingsan dengan kepala membentur lantai lebih dulu memang tidak enak, ya kan, Zi Tao? Tentu saja, itu sebabnya ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening, kemudian mencoba duduk dengan bantuan Kris.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku kaget sekali tadi, kau langsung pingsan begitu."

Suara itu mengagetkan Zi Tao, membuatnya langsung terbelalak dan bangkit dari ranjangnya, sambil masih mencari keseimbangan pada tubuhnya. Ia mendelik pada Kris, kemudian menelusuri tubuh itu dengan pandangannya, mencoba memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ini aku, Kris Wu, teman sekelasmu di sekolah. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Zi Tao." Kris Wu menghela nafasnya, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Zi Tao masih mendelik dari jarak yang tidak jauh dari Kris.

"Kau benar-benar sepupu Nona Joo? Kenapa Nona Joo tidak bilang kalau sepupunya adalah kau?"

Itu benar, jelas saja Zi Tao terkejut bila seorang pangeran sekolah, secara tiba-tiba berada di ruang tamunya, menunggu dirinya sambil dikelilingi koper dan beberapa tas besar. Zi Tao menghela nafasnya, apa benar ia akan menghabiskan dua minggunya bersama teman sekelasnya ini? Bisa-bisa, seluruh hal tentangnya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, mau di taruh dimana wajahnya?

"Aku tidak tahu, akupun datang kesini dengan berat hati. Mana mau aku menjadi maid pribadi salah satu teman sekelasku sendiri?" Kris mengidikkan bahunya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia dan Zi Tao saling tatap menatap, sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari kamar Zi Tao.

"Tunggu!" sergah Zi Tao, membuat Kris membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa maid, kok! Jangan salah! Dan—awas saja, jangan sebar-sebar hal ini ke sekolah, mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda." Kris tersenyum lebar paksaan. Zi Tao jadi ingin muntah melihatnya!

"Oh, ya, apa kau sudah sarapan? Ini masih jam sepuluh, kau mau aku buatkan bubur? Na Joo sudah cerita tentang semua kelemahanmu."

Zi Tao tak dapat menahan rona merah yang kini menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti apel merah segar. Ia menggerutu, benaknya penuh dengan rasa malu juga kesal dengan pertanyaan Kris yang dianggapnya terlalu meremehkan dirinya.

"Aku bisa buat sendiri! Sana pergi dan bereskan saja barang-barangmu!" seru Zi Tao, sambil mendorong Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Kris berdecak pelan.

"Iya-iya. Kalau kau butuh aku, kamarku tepat di seberang kamarmu, oke? Dan—lebih baik kau minta tolong kalau benar-benar tidak bisa!"

Zi Tao menutup pintunya keras-keras, terkesan membanting, tepat di hadapan Kris.

Sepertinya, hari-hari setelah ini akan jadi hari yang berat, dengan keberadaan Kris Wu di sampingnya.

.

.

"Ukh… kenapa tidak jadi-jadi sih?"

Zi Tao terus mengaduk-aduk cairan encer di panci yang sedang ia panaskan di atas kompor. Ia bingung, karena sudah dari tadi ia mengaduk-aduk benda itu, lalu sesekali melihat resep, namun tidak kunjung jadi.

Zi Tao ingin membuat buburnya sendiri.

Karena sudah terlanjur jual mahal pada Kris, ia terpaksa membuat buburnya sendiri, dalam hal ini, mencoba. Ia sudah minta bantuan pada koki mansionnya, namun, rasanya tidak sama dengan buatan Nona Joo, satu-satunya sarapan yang dapat Zi Tao nikmati setiap pagi hari. Ia kenal dengan bubur buatan Nona Joo, dan ia berfikir ia pasti akan bisa membuatnya. Walaupun keraguannya sangat besar.

"Ya! kenapa tidak jadi-jadi!" Zi Tao menghentakkan _spatula_ kayu yang ia gunakan pada buburnya, tapi fatal.

Pancinya malah oleng, lalu jatuh ke lantai. Zi Tao buru-buru mundur, mencari jarak yang aman agar bubur panas yang masih cair itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak beruntung, di tengah kegiatannya yang diam-diam ini, si rambut pirang yang ia hindari malah datang, mungkin penasaran dengan suara berisik didapur. Kini, orang itu malah menatap tingkahnya tidak percaya, membuat Zi Tao balas menatapnya takut-takut.

"Kau ini ngapain?"

Kris mendatanginya dengan langkah yang terasa berat, sejenak memandangi kerusakan yang Zi Tao buat. Nasi tercecer dimana-mana, banyak air yang tumpah, juga lantai yang baru saja ia kotori. Kris berdecak, lalu memandang Zi Tao. "Aku mengakui usahamu, tapi ini sama saja dengan mengerjaiku. Aku yang akhirnya harus beres-beres."

Kris mulai merapikan kekacauan yang Zi Tao ciptakan. Ia mengangkat panci yang terjatuh, lalu mulai mengepel lantai. Sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia menatap Zi Tao. "Sana, tunggu saja di meja makan. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Jangan ceroboh lagi."

Zi Tao berdecak kesal lalu mengangguk, menuruti perkataan si pirang.

Ia berjalan kea rah meja makan, lalu duduk dengan manis. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada lipatan lengannya, menyembunyikan dagunya disana. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Mencoba mengingat-ingat detil penyebabnya, ia mulai mengurutkan kejadian menjengkelkan hari ini.

Pertama, ia kesal dengan keputusan ayah dan ibunya, sehingga pagi itu, pagi-pagi sekali, Nona Joo sudah meninggalkan mansion, lalu berangkat liburan. Sebenarnya, bukan itu saja. Ia juga kesal dengan sikap orang tuanya (dalam hal ini; ibu lebih berperan besar) yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Terkadang ia bingung, kenapa ia benar-benar lemah dalam segalanya, membuatnya selalu harus mengandalkan orang lain, sekalipun ia ingin sekali mencobanya sendiri.

Kedua, ia menunggu lama sekali untuk sepupu Nona Joo yang dijanjikan akan datang beberapa menit setelah Nona Joo pergi itu, nyatanya, ia diharuskan menunggu selama dua jam, yang menurutnya, itu sangat lama, dan membuatnya sangat kecewa.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal sepupu Nona Joo, kenapa harus Kris Wu itu? Kris Wu yang jadi teman sekelasnya, Kris Wu yang jadi pangeran sekolah itu? Apa jadinya kalau semua hal tentangnya tersebar ke sekolah? Apa jadinya kalau ia yang hanya bisa sarapan bubur tiap hari itu tersebar di sekolah? Juga dirinya yang masih payah dalam mengancing kemeja? Atau memakai celana seragam sekolahnya? Memikirkannya saja sudah pusing.

Zi Tao mengacak rambutnya kesal, tak ingin mengingat kejadian menjengkelkan; memalukan yang ia alami lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Hidungnya mengendus sesuatu.

"Ah, aroma buburnya sudah tercium. Aku jadi benar-benar lapar." Zi Tao mengendus lagi, kemudian memegangi perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Ia terkekeh kecil. "Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur bilang tidak butuh dia, gengsi juga kalau harus memakan makanan buatannya. Aku juga sudah merepotkannya di hari pertamanya jadi pengganti Nona Joo." dan senyumnya perlahan pudar.

Gengsi, atau makan dengan lahap?

Jual mahal, atau menikmati sarapan yang sepertinya enak itu?

Kelaparan, atau kekenyangan?

Tapi, Zi Tao tidak bisa memastikan apakah masakan Kris mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan rasa masakan Nona Joo, bukan? Kalau tidak enak, ia harus makan apa selama dua minggu ini? Selama ini, ia hanya bisa sarapan dengan bubur buatan Nona Joo!

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh?"

Zi Tao tersentak dengan suara itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua mangkuk sarapan pagi di nampan khususnya. Zi Tao tersenyum ceria, lalu tersadar, dan menghilangkan senyumnya. Ia menatap Kris penuh selidik.

"Tenang saja, pasti rasanya sama dengan buatan Na Joo."

Kris menaruh dua mangkok putih itu ke meja, lalu menyodorkan saslah satunya pada Zi Tao. Ia menarik kursi, dan duduk di seberang Zi Tao, membuat Zi Tao tersentak lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Zi Tao menunjuk Kris dengan sendoknya, membuat Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Duduk. Aku ingin sarapan juga. Apa tidak boleh?"

Oh, iya. Benar. Kris sedang duduk sambil meniupi bubur panasnya, juga sambil memandang Zi Tao hati-hati.

"Apa aku tidak boleh duduk di sini? Apa aku—harus makan di tempat lain?" tanya Kris, kemudian menaikkan punggungnya.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu!" Zi Tao buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya pada Kris, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa Zi Tao sama sekali tak tersinggung. "Aku hanya kaget. Selama ini, aku lebih sering makan sendirian di meja makan."

Kris menaikkan alisnya lagi, "Oh, begitu. Lagipula, aku tak mau bersikap formal terhadap teman sekelasku sendiri. Bohong, kau kan selalu bersama Na Joo. Jangan bilang kau juga disuapi olehnya?" Kris menyeringai pada Zi Tao, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Bukan! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Apa kau perlu aku suapi juga?"

"Jangan sampai bubur panas ini melayang ke wajahmu!"

Zi Tao mendengus, mengabaikan tawa Kris yang terbahak-bahak itu. Ia tahu wajahnya memerah lagi, karena ia benar-benar malu dengan tebakan Kris yang benar-benar terasa menghantam kepalanya. Tidak berarti kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia perlu disuapi, kan? ternyata Kris juga memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil!

Zi Tao mulai menyendok buburnya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya cepat-cepat. Ia menelannya, lalu terkejut. Wajahnya yang tadinya penuh dengan guratan kesal, kini terkagum.

"Wah, rasanya memang sama dengan milik Nona Joo." Zi Tao menatap buburnya, lalu mulai memakannya lagi, disertai senyum.

Kris tersenyum, "Benar, kan? Sudah kubilang serahkan saja padaku."

Zi Tao tersenyum, kemudian menatap Kris yang kini sama-sama memakan sarapannya itu. Mungkin Kris adalah orang yang baik, Zi Tao hanya memandangnya penuh kesal karena ia takut kehidupannya tersebar di sekolah. Ia terkekeh, lalu memakan sarapannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan masuk ke dapur lagi, ya. Bukan kau, tapi aku, dan seluruh maid-mu yang lain yang akan repot."

Zi Tao tersedak. Mungkin Kris baik, tapi kata-katanya tajam sekali! "A-aku tahu!"

Mereka berdua terhanyut dalam keheningan, sambil memakan bubur masing-masing. Zi Tao memutuskan untuk mempercepat makannya.

Beberapa menit kedepan, mereka telah selesai mengisi perut. Zi Tao tersenyum, puas dengan rasa masakan yang tak ia terka bisa seenak ini, malah, sama persis dengan bubur yang biasa ia makan tiap paginya. Kris bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian mengangkat mangkok dan semua perlengkapannya ke atas nampan tadi. Ia membawanya ke dapur, memutuskan untuk mencucinya. Zi Tao mengikuti langkahnya, bukan karena ingin membantunya, atau semacamnya, tapi karena ingin mengambil susu dingin dari kulkasnya. Sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau minum susu dingin pagi-pagi? Otakmu ini encer atau tidak? Nanti kau bisa sakit perut."

Kris merebut kotak susu di tangan Zi Tao beserta gelasnya, kemudian menaruh kotak itu kembali di kulkas. Zi Tao mendengus, ia paham bahwa Kris baru saja mengatainya bodoh, secara tidak langsung, walau niatnya baik.

"Biar aku buatkan kau susu hangat."

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

Zi Tao merebut gelasnya. Sebelum Kris melayangkan protes, Zi Tao sudah lebih dulu menginjak kaki Kris, membuat si empu merintih kesakitan. Zi Tao tersenyum puas, kemudian segera mengeluarkan susu dari lemari dapur.

Kris mendengus, ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di samping Zi Tao, mencegah sesuatu yang fatal akan terjadi lagi. Ia memandangi setiap langkah-langkah Zi Tao, memandangnya gemas saat Zi Tao menjatuhkan sendok ke meja, lalu menumpahkan susu bubuknya, walau tidak terlalu banyak, membuat Kris yang harus ambil alih lagi pada akhirnya.

Kini Zi Tao yang mendengus, ia melipat tangannya di dada, isyarat kekesalannya pada Kris. Ia hanya ceroboh sedikit, bukan berarti harus merepotkan orang lain lagi. Lalu, ia menyadarkan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Kris.

"Kris, apa kau benar-benar sepupu Nona Joo? Ia sangat baik, berbeda denganmu." tembak Zi Tao, membuat Kris mendelik ke arahnya.

"Apa aku kurang baik? Aku menungguimu saat kau pingsan, merapikan kekacauan yang kau buat di dapur, membuatkanmu sarapan, lalu membuatkanmu susu ini. Itu semua kulakukan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, belum lagi kekacauan yang akan kau buat selanjutnya."

"Bukan begitu!" Zi Tao merengut, menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Setelahnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya, masih dengan gurat kesal di wajahnya. "Lupakan saja."

Kris menyeringai. "He, tapi, aku sempat tak menyangka. Tuan Muda yang hanya bisa makan bubur untuk sarapan itu, ternyata…"

Zi Tao mendelik.

Kris tertawa kecil. "—ternyata adalah Zi Tao."

"Nona Joo bicara terlalu banyak padamu. Aku mulai takut dengan apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang diriku." Zi Tao merebut susunya yang baru saja diselesaikan Kris. Ia menggenggam gelas itu erat, lalu menunggu.

"Ya—cukup banyak." Kris menerawang, "Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya." Kris tersenyum, lalu mengacak pelan rambut Zi Tao, dibalas protes dari si Tuan Muda.

"Aku mau istirahat, boleh, kan? Aku belum sempat istirahat saat aku baru sampai kesini tadi, karena kau terus merepotkanku." ujar Kris, disambut tendangan di kaki oleh Zi Tao. "Kalau butuh aku, aku ada di kamar. Jangan buat kekacauan selama aku istirahat, Tuan Muda."

Dan Zi Tao benar-benar menendang bokongnya.

.

* * *

.

Ini sudah cukup sore, dan sesuatu yang ditunggu Zi Tao tampaknya tidak berada pada tempatnya.

"Sehun-ya!" Zi Tao berlari kecil di taman rumahnya, mencoba menghampiri salah satu pekerja rumahnya, yang sedang menata kebunnya. Ia berhati-hati pada langkahnya kali ini, tidak ingin mendapat semburan _hangat_ lagi dari maid pribadi barunya jika ia terjatuh dan kembali merepotkan orang lain.

"Sehun, apa kau menerima sebuah kiriman untukku?" Zi Tao bertanya penuh harap di depan Sehun, yang dibalas ernyitan bingung darinya.

"Kris Wu mengambilnya untuk di seleksi apakah itu benda berbahaya atau bukan, dan ia bilang, ia telah menerima izin Anda, Tuan Muda."

Zi Tao mendengus kesal. Benar-benar! Apa Kris juga akan menyeleksi pakaian dalamnya juga, eh? Si pirang ini memang harus diberi nasihat keras! Tidak sopan, kan, mengambil barang milik orang lain begitu saja!

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sehun!"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan, membuat Zi Tao tersenyum. Zi Tao berlari lagi ke dalam mansionnya, mencoba menemukan Kris. Tempat pertama yang ia maksudkan untuk dikunjungi adalah kamar Kris.

Ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat, tidak mencoba mengulur waktu, karena ia sangat penasaran dengan isi paket kiriman untuknya, yang diberi oleh sepupunya di luar negeri. Katanya, Zi Tao tidak boleh mengetahui isi paketnya, sampai ia membukanya sendiri. Zi Tao jadi benar-benar penasaran.

"Duh!"

Saking semangatnya, ia tak melihat ada orang lain di depannya. Ia tersungkur, kemudian memaki orang yang menabraknya, setelah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah si pembuat masalah.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa senang sekali membuat masalah, sih?" Zi Tao memukul-mukul kaki Kris yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian menghela nafasnya frustrasi.

Sampai tangan Kris ditangkap pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku, siapa suruh lari-lari begitu." Kris menggoyangkan tangannya, meminta respon cepat yang harusnya Zi Tao berikan.

Zi Tao mendengus, "Itu, kan, karena kau juga."

Zi Tao memutuskan untuk mengambil tangan itu, yang kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri. Sempat merasa tangan itu hangat, juga cocok pada tangannya. Namun ia berdehem, dan menghapus pikiran aneh itu, dan menggantinya dengan raut wajah kesal yang ia tunjukkan pada Kris.

"Dimana kau taruh paket kiriman untukku?"

"Di sana." Kris menunjuk pintu kamar Zi Tao yang masih tertutup. Di depan pintunya, dapat terlihat box cokelat yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan tempelan kertas putih bertuliskan alamat Zi Tao. Zi Tao memekik senang lalu menghampiri bungkusan itu.

"Hei, aku harus memastikan itu bukan berisi bom atau semacamnya."

"Kris!"

Zi Tao membuka bingkisan itu perlahan, sedikit waspada dengan ucapan Kris yang barusan agak menakutinya. Setelah semuanya terbuka, ia mendapati kotak persegi panjang berbahan beludru biru dongker yang tidak begitu besar, dengan pita putih di atasnya. Ia membuka kotak itu, membuat Kris mengernyit karena mendapati bulu-bulu warna merah muda di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?"

Zi Tao menyadari, ada sesuatu di dalam bulu-bulu itu. Ia merogohnya, kemudian meniupnya, mencoba menyingkirkan bulu-bulu kecil yang terangkat bersama benda itu.

Kertas.

Ada tulisannya, isinya…

"Aku akan mengunjungi Seoul untuk natal, tunggu aku. Dari Lay-ge."

"Pfft—Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tertawa."

"YAY! LAY-GEGE AKAN DATANG KE SINI!"

Kris menatap Zi Tao dengan bingung, terutama saat ia mulai melompat-lompat dengan kotak biru tadi di atas kepalanya. Kris tidak jadi tertawa, karena ia mulai takut dengan kenyataan Zi Tao menjadi gila hanya karena sebuah kotak biru.

Tapi, matanya seakan terperosok pada pemandangan indah di depannya.

Zi Tao melompat-lompat sambil berputar, disertai dengan bulu-bulu yang jatuh dari atas kepalanya ke tubunya, membuatnya tampak benar-benar manis ditambah dengan senyum di bibir kucing mungilnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kris terguncang, karena mendapat tambahan berat di depannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Zi Tao memeluknya. Penuh dengan raut bahagia, dan terlampau senang.

Detik itu, Kris merasa bahwa jantungnya mulai bekerja ekstra, berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, tepat di saat ia menyadari, wajah mereka sudah benar-benar merah.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KRIS!"

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

A/N : Endingnya ga elit, tau kok. *sobs*

Nah , chap 1 update, gimana pendapat kalian? Nana tau, masih banyak kekuranganT-T. jadi, review, ya, kasih tau nana mana yg baik mana yg bikin kalian mual (?)

Soal The G-Things, kekekekekeke. Updatenya nanti ya, nana lebih semangat update yang ini dulu (?)

Oiya, karena nana udah di kelas akhir, dikit lagi ujian. Nana minta doa yaa semoga nana bisa lulus, dan dapat melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lbh tinggi *ceile*. Aminn. Nah, nana juga jadinya harus hiatus. Mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan, nana bakal balik. Nana juga bakal nyempetin update di ffn kok. Duh kayak ada yang nungguin nana aja huks.

Nah, buat yang udah review, kejawab kan pertanyaannya? Jadi, nana gausah bales lagi dong (owo) *bilang aja males*. Makasih yang udah review, semoga review lagi *apa*.

**Big thanks to :**

** 91, Kirei Thelittlethieves, XOXO-adel, Difauzi fudanshi , raetaoris, Xyln, peachpetals, ShinJiWoo920202, Dark Shine, taoxxxtao, ArtaAra.**

You, yes you, mind to review?~


End file.
